1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-157027 discloses programs (called “net applications”) that are installed in personal computers (PCs) connected via a network with image forming devices. The net applications cause the PCs to perform process flows in collaboration with the image forming devices.
In the technology disclosed in JP2010-157027, when the net applications are started, users who have started the net applications are advertised on the network. Each image forming device receives the advertisements from the PCs and manages a list of users who have started the net applications on the respective PCs. In response to a command from a user, the image forming device displays the list of users on an operations panel. The user selects an item corresponding to the user him/herself from the list of users to use the net applications that have been started on the PC of the user.
As another approach, applications like the net applications of JP2010-157027 may be associated with users and centrally managed at a server, instead of at respective PCs of the users. In this case, an image forming device may be configured to display, on an operations panel, a list of users being managed at the server.
With this configuration, however, as the number of users registered in the server increases and the number of users in the list of users displayed on the operations panel increases, it becomes difficult for a user to find out an item such as an icon corresponding to the user him/herself from the list.